Nat's Swimming Lessons
by SwimmingInStawberryPie
Summary: Nat and Kit arrive in Barbados, and Kit can't wait to take a dip in the water! She notices that Nat needs some instruction. Rated T for a little fun in the ocean! (not too much fun, mind you!)


The stars above barbados shine with a glimmer of my childhood. I remember the island as it was to me before my Grandfather's death, full of vibrance and adventure. With my sailor, it takes on a different tone.

"Oh, Nat, it is marvelous"

I clutch the railing as _The Witch_ rocks gently on the water. The crew have gone in search of a good pint and a warm bosom, and I finally have a moment alone with Nat. "I'm just glad you actually made it here without jumping into the middle of the ocean or getting yourself into any other kind of trouble!" He gives me a teasing smile before starting to head inland.

"We're not off the boat, yet, Nat. There is still time."

I bend over and unlace my shoes. There is one thing I miss from my life in Barbados.

"Have you ever taken a swim in warm water, Captain?" I ask as I work on removing my stockings.

Nat turns around and gives me a look of amusement. I peel off my outer layer of clothing. He opens his mouth and before he could gives me a snide, most likely disapproving, remark I propel myself off the ledge and into the blue.

The temperature is not hot, but much warmer than in Massachusetts and much more pleasurable. For a moment I wish it were light enough to see underwater and then begin enjoy the mystery for what it is. I kick my feat and break the surface, gasping for air. "Nat! Come in!"

I hear a scuffling of clothes and attempt to block out the thoughts I know Aunt Rachel would disapprove of. A second splash occurs closer to the _The Witch._

"Kit! Where are you? I can't see a thing! You're going to be the death of me!"

I swim a few easy strokes toward the ridiculous flailing. I can't help but laugh at my poor sailor. "Nat, you've lived your whole life on the water, and you can't even swim properly."

I can barely understand the gurgling sounds that Nat is making.

"What?

"At least I'm not… drowning! I ghan better then most people!" He gargled.

"Oh, Nat, here. Move your body vertically, no not like that, like your standing up on land. Move your arms near the surface and kick- there! You've got it!" At least he is not in immediate danger anymore.

"Now," I continue, "if you want to actually go somewhere, you need to propel your legs and reach forward one arm at a time. Don't just splash like that! Glide the side of your hand into the water to break the surface." I reach out and try to find his hand, but miss and find something else instead. A grunt escapes Nat and a quickly fumble around and grasp for the correct body part.

Recognizing five fingers, I instruct Nat on the correct form. After some practice he stops looking like a horse in water.

I hear a laugh in the distance. "Maybe I should have taken lessons from you earlier, Kit. This is wonderful."

While Nat swims, I stay near _The Witch _on a ledge right above the water but below edge the and watch the moon across the dark water, lighting up parts of the ocean.

Eventually Nat swims near me, and in the light cast by the moon, I see his blue eyes gazing at me. The amusement I saw in them earlier has been replaced with something else.

"Thank you, Nat. For bringing me here. I never thought I would be able to go back."

In the darkness, I can only make out the shape of his head bending down. I take in a quick breath as his lips close over mine.

I press myself against him as he presses me against the side of our boat and I realize that he abandoned his shirt on deck and I only have my flimsy undergarment, drenched and form fitting. This is certainly not proper.

Nat releases a low moan as he deepens the kiss. I wrap my legs around him underwater and feel the bare shoulders of an experienced sailer. I am not sure where this is going, as nobody tells you the specifics during the engagement- only right before the wedding ceremony. All I know is that I have to get closer to Nat.

I gasp for air and Nat moves his kisses toward my collar bone.

"Nat! _Nat! _I-"

Two lumbering feat can be heard from above and the red-headed sailer pops his head from above.

"CAPTAIN WE NEED- Oh, Captain, excuse me-"

We immediately pull apart. I blush furiously and don't dare look to see Nat's reaction.

"Kit was just showing me the importance staying afloat, Peter."

Peter mumbled "Safety first, eh?," and, having forgotten his purpose for getting Nat's attention, headed back

"Well, Kit, we better get to bed." Realizing the double meaning Nat quickly explained "I mean, I better go to uhm, do some business, you know, see what Peter wanted and-"

"Of course Nat. We need our rest for tomorrow, There is still the whole island to explore."


End file.
